Sam Bryce
Sam Bryce was a lap dancer who worked with Bethany Platt at Tassels. For understandable reasons, Bethany told no one about her new occupation and, in particular, kept the fact a secret from her boyfriend Craig Tinker. Her deception involved claiming she couldn't attend Sinead Tinker's wedding to Chesney Brown as she had to work a shift at Audrey's although Audrey Roberts herself, not knowing what was going on, later told Craig that she had no knowledge of any such arrangement. Craig later heard from David Platt that she was meeting Sam in Roy's Rolls though at that time neither knew if Sam was a boy or a girl. He followed her there and saw who Sam was, hearing from Bethany that she was friend from an online victim support group helping her recovering from her abusive relationship with groomer Nathan Curtis. After he left, Sam encouraged Bethany to be honest and tell Craig and her family that she had started working at the lap dancing club. A few days later, in his position as a probationary police officer, Craig and his mentor Jess Heywood were called to sort out a disturbance at Tassels after a drunk customer had groped and assaulted Sam. Jess said that Sam was unable to give a thorough description of the offender but Lulu Lockett, the manager of the club, told the officers that a new girl "Madison" had witnessed the incident. After hiding in one of the club's dressing rooms with Sam, Bethany decided to face Craig. Jess was shocked when he berated Bethany for working at the club and told him that it was against police procedure for Craig to be involved in the investigation when the pair clearly knew each other. After Bethany refused to listen to Craig's pleas to give up her job, he came to the club in his own time and in front of Sam told her that they were finished as a couple, they he did continue to hide her occupation from her family. A few days later, Bethany confided in Sam her concerns about her mum Sarah getting back with Gary Windass when he had previously cheated on her with Nicola Rubinstein. To help her friend, Sam went to the Rovers and flirted with Gary when he was waiting for Sarah. She walked in, saw the couple together and stormed out with Gary following her in fruitless pursuit. Sam then bolted from the pub before Gary could return and find out what was going on. A few days later though he saw Bethany and Sam getting in the same car and followed them to the club, demanding to know where Bethany was. He was shocked to find the girl working there and demanded that she come home but she ruthlessly set the bouncers on him. Craig and PC Burke found Gary bloodied on the pavement and took statements from Sam, Bethany and the other staff about the assault. Bethany, unperturbed about Gary's state, had no choice but to confess to her mother about her job but her intervention had the effect of bringing Sarah and Gary closer together. Bethany was fired from the club soon afterwards but a month later, Sam visited Bethany at the salon where she continued her other job as a manicurist and trainee hairstylist and joined her friend in giving some cheek to Brian. She then successfully persuaded Bethany to return to the club as it was now under new management. List of appearances 2018 *Fri 12th Jan (2) *Mon 15th Jan (1) *Mon 15th Jan (2) *Wed 17th Jan (1) *Fri 19th Jan (2) *Mon 22nd Jan (1) *Mon 22nd Jan (2) *Mon 26th Feb (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated